


[Podfic of] Love is a Rose

by Dr_Fumbles_McStupid



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 20:30:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9459326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid/pseuds/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid
Summary: There is a giant in his garden.He blinks his eyes a few times and crouches a little to sneak closer to the door. It’s pulling weeds out of the bushes, incredible. He squints in disbelief.Who breaks into another person’s house to de-weed their garden?(or: Napoleon is in search of a gardener to tend to his garden when he's on missions. He doesn't expect a 6'5" Russian Adonis to fulfil the role)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blackglass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Love is a Rose](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4910362) by [dracoroxy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracoroxy/pseuds/dracoroxy). 



 

 

### 

Title: Love is a Rose

Fandoms: The Man from U.N.C.L.E (2015)

pairing:  Illya/Napoleon

Author: dracoroxy

Reader: Dr_Fumbles_McStupid

[Chapter 1](http://dr-fumbles-mcstupid.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/The%20man%20from%20UNCLE/love%20is%20a%20rose%20ch%2001.mp3) 10:19

[Chapter 2](http://dr-fumbles-mcstupid.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/The%20man%20from%20UNCLE/love%20is%20a%20rose%20ch%2002.mp3) 14:10

[Chapter 3](http://dr-fumbles-mcstupid.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/The%20man%20from%20UNCLE/love%20is%20a%20rose%20ch%2003.mp3) 17:24

[Chapter 4](http://dr-fumbles-mcstupid.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/The%20man%20from%20UNCLE/love%20is%20a%20rose%20ch%2004.mp3) 15:24

[M4B of all chapters](http://dr-fumbles-mcstupid.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/The%20man%20from%20UNCLE/love%20is%20a%20rose%20full.m4b) 57:18

[outtake featuring my cats ](http://dr-fumbles-mcstupid.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/The%20man%20from%20UNCLE/love%20is%20a%20rose%20cat%20outtake.mp3)

 (Right click to download, normal click to stream)


End file.
